


From Seoul to L.A.

by wytai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DWC Era, M/M, but wasnt finished due to circumstances, hopefully i finish this, very old fic that i am fond of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytai/pseuds/wytai
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is a renowned and successful novelist from South Korea. However, having driven up to the wall, Jeonghan’s editor forced him to take a break and practically exiled him to America. Of course, Jeonghan was struggling; he was practically a stranger in a foreign country. Thank gods someone took pity on him, oh my gods for the adventure that someone took him into.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	From Seoul to L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> few of the old fics that i've wrote back when I was seventeen (see the pun). Very fond of this fic, hopefully i get to finish this one in the future. For now enjoy the ramblings of a scared Jeonghan in a foreign country with amused Seungcheol lmao

In the midst of the bustling city and bright lights, there stands a lone figure in sea of strangers, uncomprehending to the world around him; he was born and raised in another country where English was not the main language, and suddenly being plunged into an unknown territory that speaks mainly English makes him positively terrified. 

“ _E-Excuse me!_ ” He tried to say in broken English and fought his way out of the cluster of people coming through him, internally having a mental breakdown at this point. 

Few annoyed tongue clicking from other people and string of mumbled words he couldn’t understand, he finally reached the sidewalk safely. Deciding to take a moment to process all of this, he sat on a nearby chair and cursed his editor in the most creative way possible. 

**\---- Few Hours Earlier ----**

Jeonghan was pacing angrily in his living room, biting his nails and ruffling his blonde hair occasionally. His editor, Boo Seungkwan, was sitting on one of his posh sofas, his vexation rapidly reaching its pinnacle just by watching Jeonghan pace around the room in a state of unrest. 

“For the love of everything holy and divine, will you sit the hell down?” Seungkwan finally broke the tense silence. “Chill out for a moment, Jeonghan-hyung! You’re still wearing your pajamas and it’s already afternoon.”

Jeonghan glared at Seungkwan, “I cannot chill out whilst I’m still in crisis! The plot of my novel is half baked, my draft is shit and I can’t write properly!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. “How can you even be calm and seated in times like this?”

“Because I’m not some drama queen who’s overworking himself to the ground.” Seungkwan deadpanned, “you just released your most successful novel yet to date and instead of sitting back and enjoying your success, you decided to go on writing rampage and stressing everyone out in the process. We weren’t even expecting you to write another manuscript for about three months! So **sit. the. hell. down.** ” Seungkwan waved the draft manuscript in front of the writer’s face rather threateningly, looking thoroughly unimpressed and annoyed. 

Hesitantly, Jeonghan obliged but was still in the state of dilemma, if him being fidgety was anything to go by. Seungkwan hated working with Jeonghan when he gets like this. All dramatic and panicky that would later on transform to anger and self depreciation that drives Seungkwan mad because he doesn’t know what to do. Really, you’d think that someone as successful as Jeonghan would take it easy. But no, the blonde just had to go ruin his life by throwing a fit, plus he was on a date with his boyfriend when Jeonghan called, sounding all frantic and close to tears so he’s feeling bitter right now. 

“Okay, so here’s what you’re going to do.You’re going to go on vacation. And you can’t write while you’re at it.” Seungkwan held up his hand when he saw Jeonghan started to open his mouth to protest, “you have no say on this. As your editor and someone with a higher position than you do, you will follow and you will have no complaints. Understand?”

Jeonghan didn’t answer him, he looked defiant. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. 

“ _Understand?_ ” He tried again, putting more emphasis on his words. He knows it’s power abuse but what the hell, this man will drive him absolutely insane if he throws one of his fits again. 

“Fine. I understood.” Jeonghan conceded, “I may or may not need a vacation.” He admitted sheepishly. 

Jeonghan’s words put a happy smile on Seungkwan’s face as the editor didn’t waste time to get up on his feet and clapped his hands giddily. 

“Excellent! Now pack your bags and you’ll go straight to the airport tomorrow at one o'clock in the afternoon. See you in a week!” 

**\---- end of flashback ----**

Whilst in the middle of reminiscing what happened a few hours earlier, his phone alerted him of new message, most likely from his editor. 

“I made arrangements at Seventeen Hotel. I’ll attach the map on where you can find it. Have fun in your vacation.” Is what the message says with map attached to it, as promised. 

The more he spends time in this foreign country, the more Jeonghan wanted to go home and never come out of his house for at least a month. All these english letters mashed together make little sense to Jeonghan, who can’t remember a quarter of the English phrases taught to him by his best friend. Nevertheless, Jeonghan tried his best to follow the directions but ended up more lost than he was before.

“I give up.” Jeonghan said in resignation, ready to sleep on the streets along with his luggage. He was tired and suffering from jet lag because of the flight and he could care less where he rests his head upon just as long he could get his long needed sleep. 

“ _Hey there, need some help?_ ” A voice asked him that made him jumped slightly from where he’s standing before he turned around to address the stranger. 

The stranger turned out to be a young man who looked no older than someone who’s in his mid-twenties, with silver hair framing his face rather nicely and his long eyelashes accentuate his large eyes. He has multiple piercings on his right ear and none on his left that made Jeonghan quite uneasy. His broad shoulders and well built physique made him more intimidating because he looked like someone who could beat Jeonghan up easily and ditch his dead body rotting in the nearby alleyway. 

Jeonghan didn’t realize he was staring until the man spoke again, “ _hello? can you understand me?_ ” He asked in English which Jeonghan could only understand his first question. So he did the most intelligent thing he could do; he stared at him blankly. 

“Are you korean?” The man switched languages and never did Jeonghan feel more relieved to hear someone speaking his mother tongue right now in this strange city. Suddenly, he became less intimidating and much friendlier than Jeonghan initially perceived him to be. 

“Yes.” He answered with a tired smile, “you’re korean?”

“Yeah. But I was born and raised here, I’m practically a white male minus the highly privileged part.” He replied cheekily before holding his hand out, “Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan took his hand and shook it firmly,“Yoon Jeonghan.” he replied. 

“So, what brings you here? You don’t speak English and you don’t look like you know what you’re doing.” Seungcheol commented. 

Jeonghan chuckled, “well, I was exiled here by my editor for vacation but he forgot one thing: I don’t know English.” He said with a sardonic tone. “I’m going to die before this vacation ends, I don’t know how he’d expect me to survive.” 

Seungcheol raised a brow, “what an expensive vacation.” He remarked, “well, isn’t it great that you met me? Where are you supposed to be heading? I might be able to help you out.” 

“Oh, I’m supposed to arrive in this Hotel named Seventeen and I don’t know how to get there.” Jeonghan showed him his phone with Seungkwan’s message and the map attached to it. 

“I know where it is, I’ll get you there.” Seungcheol said, carrying one of Jeonghan’s luggage, “come on.” He said.

Jeonghan was about to protest and tell Seungcheol that he could carry his own luggage but the silver haired man was quick to get away with it that Jeonghan struggled to match his pace. 

He watched how Seungcheol hailed a taxi in ease and how smoothly he conversed with the driver whilst he was just there in the whole time, feeling uncomfortable at the helplessness he’s feeling. 

“You alright?” Seungcheol asked once they got out of the cab. 

“Yeah. I’m just… I’m just really exhausted.” Jeonghan replied wearily as he tried to smile at Seungcheol although it came out more as a grimace. 

“Jetlag huh? Anyway, mind if I visit you tomorrow? I’ll show you around to make your vacation worthwhile.” Seungcheol asked. 

“I’d love to. Thank you so much for your help.” Jeonghan bowed at him gratefully. Seungcheol became slightly flustered at the act of gratitude he was shown to. 

“It’s okay! We’re cool, man. I’ll just see you tomorrow, around two in the afternoon. Good night Jeonghan.” 

“Good night, Seungcheol.” 

* * *

Light filtered through the some gaps from the curtains, allowing the light to gently shine upon Jeonghan’s sleeping figure. The writer was so overwhelmed with fatigue yesterday that he hadn’t had the chance to take shower and change into his nightwear. He arrived late at the Los Angeles airport, got lost around the city before Seungcheol found him and was having an inner turmoil of not being able to understand English. If it weren’t for Seungcheol, he wouldn’t have woken up warm and cozy from his bed and his belongings would have been stolen by now. 

Jeonghan stirred lightly and roused from his bed, yawning as he went to the bathroom to shower. He was still drowsy and wanted to go back to sleep but he promised to meet up with Seungcheol outside the Hotel and he doesn’t want to impose on his makeshift tour guide. Hence, he made himself ready as fast as possible, hoping to be there earlier than Seungcheol. He cares a lot about first impressions and he hoped that he’ll make a good impression, so good that it will make a lasting impression on the silver haired man. 

“One thirty P.M.” Jeonghan said out loud when he checked his phone after he got out of the shower and dressed as fashionably as he can, “not bad.” 

He grabbed his wallet and hotel card before heading out to meet with Seungcheol and face the big city once more. 

* * *

“Wow, you’re punctual.” Seungcheol said, when he saw Jeonghan walking up towards him. 

“I’m late actually, you got here before me.” Jeonghan said. 

“Nah, I’m just too early. I got excited because I scored myself a date from a hot guy.” Seungcheol winked, “ready to take on Los Angeles, big boy?” 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan said, motioning Seungcheol to lead the way. 

Seungcheol decided to bring him to one of the most famous tourist attractions which was Universal Studios. Conveniently, it was only a few blocks away from where Jeonghan’s staying at that they didn’t need to hail a cab just to go there. 

“Are you fond of roller coasters?” Seungcheol asked when they were purchasing tickets.

“Yeah, why?” Jeonghan replied. 

“You’ll love it here. Almost all of their rides are roller coasters. Although I suggest going through the Harry Potter then the Mummy one first and leave the Jurassic one the last since you’ll get splashed by water.” Seungcheol said.

“That sounds great! Let’s do it!” Jeonghan exclaimed, feeling excited. 

“No, you’ll be the only one doing it. I’ll just watch over our belongings and ride the merry-go-round or something.” Seungcheol told him. 

“Wait, what? Why? Don’t you like rollercoasters?” Jeonghan asked, his excited mood dampened a little. Seungcheol felt guilty about this. 

“Well, not really my cup of tea. Plus I’ve ridden on the roller coasters million times before. I’m that guy who’s taste lean more towards the peaceful kind of rides over the rides that would give you anxiety problems and tickle your adrenaline rush.” He replied. 

“Come on, accompany me Seungcheol! I’m going to be horribly lost. Also, I don’t know English.” Jeonghan pleaded, trying to sound as pitiful as possible which seemed to work since Seungcheol looked like he’s having an inner battle between saying yes and no. 

“Okay fine, but don’t blame me if I backed out last minute.” Seungcheol told him after deciding for a moment. Jeonghan let out a cheer of triumph and dragged Seungcheol through the gates to finally start their theme park adventure. 

To say that seeing Seungcheol scream like a hysterical lady was amusing is an understatement. Jeonghan was laughing his head off as Seungcheol gripped the metal safety bars tight and chanting something underneath his breath as the ride went to a halt before going backwards, twice faster than before. The people behind them were somewhat laughing as well, causing Seungcheol to hide his face in embarrassment. Though that didn’t last long when they went for another heart attack inducing motion before the ride finally slowed down and come to an end. 

“Let’s try the Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit!” Jeonghan said when they exited the Mummy attraction. 

“Oh god.” Seungcheol muttered. “I’m going to die.” 

* * *

“Jeonghan! I just want you to know that I hate you and if I die I hope you suffer alone here in America!” Seungcheol told him just as the cart was going upwards slowly. 

Jeonghan didn’t have any chance to reply because the cart suddenly descended after it reached the pinnacle, the wind blowing against his face harshly due to the swift motion of the ride. They went through loops and while Jeonghan was grinning excitedly, occasionally letting out a happy shriek and throwing his hands up in the air whilst Seungcheol was becoming paler as the ride goes by, especially when they went through the loops, he looked like he’s ready to barf. His heart was pounding wildly against his ribcage in fear, his grip on the metal bars so tight he thought he might detach them from the cart. This was one of the longest and most dreadful moments Seungcheol had in his entire life. If he died today, Jeonghan’s on his top list to haunt first. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Jeonghan said happily when the atrocious ride came to an end, “this was much better than the mummy one!”

“Yeah, sure it was.” Seungcheol muttered, shakily getting out of the cart and sprinted as fast as he could to the exit door, as soon his feet touched the ground. He heard Jeonghan yelling in surprise, following behind him. 

“Hey are you okay?” Jeonghan asked, worried, when he finally caught up to Seungcheol, who was sitting on a nearby bench, still looking pale as a ghost. 

“Let’s just stay away from extreme roller coasters.” Seungcheol replied instead, “I thought I was going to die dude, not cool.” 

“Sorry.” Jeonghan apologized sheepishly. “I might have gone overboard with that ride. I’ll treat you snacks if you want.” Jeonghan offered. 

“Let’s go to Hogshead Pub, their butterbeer is as good as in the Harry Potter books.” Seungcheol brightened up at the mention of snacks, suggesting one of his favorite drinks inside the amusement park. 

The two males head over the Hogshead Pub, comfortable silence filled their air as the bustling and chattering of excited kids and tourists filled their surroundings, as well as the distant screams coming from the ride they just rode earlier. 

* * *

“So you’re an artist?” Jeonghan asked, amazed, “never really pegged you as one.” 

Seungcheol took a sip of his butterbeer, “is it because of my piercings and intimidating physique?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Well… yeah. When I first met you I was already regretting not writing my last will because I thought you’ll beat me up.” Jeonghan admitted, “but it’s amazing though, you’re an artist. I’ve always admired artists, the passion they pour over their works are no joke. The countless hours they’ve poured on creating their masterpieces and constantly telling people to sod off whenever they say that being an artist means you’ll live poor forever. That it’s not a stable job, that it’s not a real job.” 

“Being an artist is tough, I can tell you that. Sometimes I just hit a slump and I can’t paint anything. It could take weeks or sometimes months, with the lack of inspiration and motivation. I think you can relate, being a writer. My parents weren’t really approved of it at first but they learn to deal with it, especially when they see me doing fine on my own. Though sometimes my mom hints on getting the job that makes use of the diploma I spent years getting for.” Seungcheol said. 

“So you’re not an art major? What was your degree?” Jeonghan asked. 

“I’m a Psychology graduate.” Seungcheol replied. “I used to be a Psychologist but I quit my job and became an artist instead. Though from time to time, people still ask me for therapy sessions. They rather find my empathetic approach genuine and trustworthy.” 

“Can come and ask for therapy sessions as well, Dr. Seungcheol?” Jeonghan teased. 

“Of course, I’m weak for blondes.” Seungcheol teased back. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeonghan laughed, chugging down his butterbeer. “This is delicious by the way.” 

“I’m glad you liked it. Why don’t we ditch the rides and go on food trip instead?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Is this your way of telling me that we should stop riding roller coasters?” Jeonghan asked mischievously. 

“Probably.” Seungcheol vaguely replied. 

“One more ride, this time you get to pick, and then we go on food trip.” Jeonghan bargained. 

“Deal.” Seungcheol accepted. 

* * *

Jeonghan decided that getting exiled in another country wasn’t so bad. He actually had fun today. He realised that Seungcheol was really a cool guy. After they finished their butterbeer, they rode bumper cars and spent half an hour just antagonizing each other in the bumper rink. Then, they went out of the amusement park to go on food trip which he found delightful. America’s street food taste good despite the grease some of the foods they tried contain. He understood now why obesity is one of the major problems in America. The oil they intake in a day is ridiculous. 

Seungcheol took him to a local museum afterwards, showing him around where his favorite masterpieces are housed. 

“This is The Weeping Woman by Picasso. It was created in 1937 and it was one of the most elaborate pieces Picasso ever made.” Seungcheol’s eyes were twinkling as he talked about the painting. Jeonghan was mesmerized at the soft glow Seungcheol’s persona emit as he talked brightly about his favorite paintings, his emotions overflowing that you sort of get affected as well. His excitement was starting to rub off on Jeonghan’s usual lethargic persona, giving opinions about the paintings presented to him as they go on further in the museum. It was fun having Seungcheol around, it was as if he’s on museum tour except that he knows the tour guide personally and he was giving it for free. 

“You’ve inspired me to write again.” Jeonghan told him after they exited the museum, having seen the totality of it under the span of two hours. “It was nice feeling, I never really visit museums unless I’m doing research.” 

“Well, I’m happy to serve as an inspiration.” Seungcheol said brightly. “I’m looking forward to your future novel, Mr. Author. Please put a dedication to me in the front page.” He joked. 

“I will, don’t worry. I don’t forget my fans.” Jeonghan winked. Seungcheol laughed. 

“I had a lot of fun.” Jeonghan said whilst they’re walking down the busy streets of L.A. deciding to just walk to Jeonghan’s hotel rather than waste money on hailing a cab. It was quite near anyway from the museum. The travel time was roughly fifteen minutes if Seungcheol calculated correctly. 

“I’m glad.” Seungcheol replied, “that means I’m not a shit tour guide.”

“You were amazing actually. May be if I visit again you could tour me around?” Jeonghan asked, a bit hopeful. He knew he still has five more days left before his flight back to South Korea but he wanted to know if Seungcheol would be interested in becoming friends in the long run. 

“I wouldn’t mind. Which reminds me, we should exchange SNS and social media.” Seungcheol said, getting his phone out of his pocket. 

“Though let’s do it when we arrive at the doorstep of your hotel. Walking in this crowd with something expensive could be quite dangerous.” Seungcheol said after a pause, stowing his phone.

“Sure.” Jeonghan replied, relieved that his companion was willing to keep in touch. It made him feel giddy, his heart fluttering uncharacteristically. 


End file.
